1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal, an information providing method, and an information providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless local area network (LAN) communication has rapidly spread. Wireless LAN access points are installed in various places such as stations, airports, and stores, and a wireless LAN communication function has been equipped with various mobile devices such as personal computers, mobile phone devices, and portable game devices as a standard function. Such wireless LAN communication is expected to further spread, and users of the mobile devices that are wireless terminals are expected to be able to use a connection environment to the high-speed Internet in more various locations.
In such a communication environment, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-107897 discloses a technology in which, when a wireless terminal existing in an access point is detected, information corresponding to the access point is notified from an information distribution control device to a wireless terminal by an e-mail.
However, in the above conventional technology, the information corresponding to the access point is transmitted by an e-mail. Therefore, the information may not be promptly delivered. Therefore, transmission of the information from the information distribution control device to the wireless terminal through the access point can be considered.
However, when the user of the wireless terminal moves in communication areas of a large number of access points, information corresponding to the large number of access points is displayed in the wireless terminal. Therefore, the user of the wireless terminal may have an unpleasant feeling, similarly to a spam mail.